paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Evil
(NOTE TO ALL PEOPLE WHO CAN MAKE POSTERS: We need a poster for this. The first three parts are good enough to give you an idea of what you're making. Thank you!) Lore A year after Toad Military, The Mushroom Kingdom Army failed to defeat Bowser, plunging the world into the apocalypse. Peach went missing and Luigi was though to be dead, though Mario and his crew readied their weapons to go on another epic quest. Part 1: It Begins Mario is sent to a small town near Toad Town named Kijayan, a town abandoned before Bowser's Nuke hit the kingdom. When Mario, Myst, and the rest of the crew arrive, the HQ says they needed to find a prison escapee named Kent, who was involved with the weapons. They are attacked by Koopas. HQ arrives with backup, and Mario finds Kent's hideout, but he is not there. But photos of the Cherry Blossom Village do sit on the tables, hinting the crew to move on. However, a picture of Luigi reminds Mario. In flashbacks, we learn of what happened to Luigi: He'd sacrificed himself to defeat Bowser. Later, the crew arrives at the Cherry Blossom Village, when more Koopas attack them. An elevator in a facility opens and the crew is sent on their way to a dock, where they find Kent's crashed boat. Kent injects himself with Uber Power, a virus to supercharge those affected. Kent is defeated and reveals where to go. They board a crashed Airship, where mutated Koopas ambush them. The crew beats them and is led to a ruined battlefield, where Luigi jumps out and attacks them. Part 2: It's All Familiar After defeating Luigi, he snaps back into his own mind. The crew asks him what happened, and he tells them about something Ludwig made: A strange "thing" that corrupts any living thing. He tells them go to the ice palace, where the other Koopalings were guarding a portal for troops to go through - and the last Darkland entrance. When the group arrives, the Koopalings are ready for them, and attack. After a long battle, the koopalings fall, one by one. Wendy, Larry, Iggy, Roy, then Lemmy. Morton is angered, seeing his siblings be defeated easily, and fights the crew. After a while, Morton is defeated. The crew gets to Darkland and confronts Bowser, who has used Ludwig's creation to increase his strength. After the gruesome battle, Bowser is knocked into the lava. a Helicopter arrives, to take the group back to HQ, but Bowser latches himself to the Helicopter. The crew blasts him, knocking him into the lava. The Crew celebrates their victory at Bowser's Castle and are planning to depart to find Peach, but little do they realise, Ludwig is watching them... Part 3: Don't Forget Kent has been laying in the water for more than two days when Ludwig finds him floating by the shore. He asks Kent for more help, but Kent refuses. So Ludwig corrupts him with Uber Power. Later, the group is in the Old Laboratory, looking for data on Ludwig and his creations. They don't find anything, so go back to Kent's Hideout to find something they may have missed. Myst leaves to go find something, but while he's gone, Captain Antigonus attacks the group. During the battle, Myst arrives and defeats him. The group continues to battle Koopas that attack them, and soon reach Rogueport, which has been destroyed. However, Captain Percival, another Captain, is determined to avenge his fallen comrade... Part 4: Perseverance is Key (Work in Progress)Category:Roleplays Category:Timeline W